Tomoe Ohta
is a minor character featured in Forbidden Siren 2. Story Before the incident Born in Yamijima, she is the daughter of Tsuneo Ohta and acts as a second in command for the fishermen after his father. Tomoe followed the traditions of the Ohta family; in the case of Kanae, never be tricked by figures who are allied with "the Ancient Ones", Mother and Otoshigo. Noting Kanae's weakness to sunlight, she saw that the young woman was an avatar working for Mother. One night, Tsuneo and Tomoe held a meeting with the island's fishermen. Going along with their traditional beliefs, they decided to go after Kanae for trying to set Mother free. With the plan set forth, Tomoe is absent at the fishermen's raiding of the Mikami household to catch Kanae murdering Ryuhei Mikami. She along with the fishermen find and attacks Kanae, who is with the young Shu Mikami, when they thought they had them the ground collapsed, sending Shu and Kanae into the water. Tsuneo thought that it was over but moments after they hear the sound of a wailing siren (Mother's scream), and a red tidal wave covers the island, sending everyone on it to a false reality resembling it. After the red tidal wave, Tomoe gets separated from his father, still dazed, eventually runs into Mamoru Itsuki and Yuri Kishida, mistaking Yuri for Kanae before they manage to run away from her. An hour later, she is faced by a group of shiryō (死霊; spirits that work for Otoshigo) and while trying to run away from them she falls off a height, landing only to be impaled by an antenna, dying a painful death. After her reanimation as a Shibito Eventually, her corpse is possessed by a shiryō and is resurrected as a shibito. Then she goes to the Bright Win ferry (a ship from 1986 that disappeared and came to the island thanks to the fold in time caused by the tsunami) and there she runs into Yorito Nagai who defeats her. She is later seen in the Amusement Park by Mamoru and Yuri when they are trying to break the 7 seals containing Mother. Luckily for her, she leaves the area before the Yamirei (闇霊; Mother's spawn) can attack her and her fellow shibito. As a Yamibito At some point, possibly during the battle between the shibito and yamirei between 6:00 and 8:00Between the escape of the Yamirei from the underworld at 6:00 and the next stage we are able to see (Ichiko Yagura; 8:50). That's also when the secret Shibito stage takes place (at 7:00)., her body is taken over by the yamirei, transforming her into a Yamibito. She returns to the Bright Win ferry, and started to evolve into a Dog Yamibito (乙闇人 otsu-yamibito)With her evolution being fully complete by the time Mamoru arrives at the Bright Win in 15:04 with the intention of wiping out all yamirei and yamibito he can find.. In this state, she wanders in the engine room, talking to herself about what it could be like to visit the mainland, and missing her hair ornament that her father bought for her as a present. Mamoru, following his mission as part of his own form of redemption, defeats Dog Yamibito Tomoe, rendering her unconcious. Her final appearance is at Spider's Thread, making a home for herself. Mamoru once again confronts her, this time with Ikuko Kifune by his side. Mamoru wields Tomoe's Mekkoju branch, reserved for her at birth. Upon her defeat once again, the branch envelopes her body, turning it into a tree, thus ensuring that her spirit goes to Heaven in peace, like with her father shortly before her. Characteristics Personality Tomoe's personality can mainly be summed up as vain; she tends to complain about losing her hair ornament and wishes to recover it. This can be evidenced by her talk of wanting to find it again when she is a Dog Yamibito. However, she is also very loyal to her father, which means that she is willing to protect him and agrees with him. Her loyalty to following the rules laid out by her ancestors in the Ohta family result in her being very aggressive towards Kanae and later Yuri, due to correctly believing them to be agents of the "Ancient Beings". Relationships * Tsuneo Ohta = His father, she is his only daughter. joins him in a plot to capture Kanae. *'Kanae' = Hates her''' with a passion. *'''Yuri Kishida = Mistakes her for Kanae soon after the red tsunami, and confronts her again in the Amusement Park as a shibito. *'Mamoru Itsuki' = Meets him when attacking Yuri; and attacks him as a shibito in the Amusement Park; then fights him again as a Dog Yamibito in the Bright Win ferry and Spider's Thread, dying in the latter confrontation. *'Yorito Nagai' = Confronts him as a shibito in the Bright Win. Similarities She shares various similarities with various characters from Forbidden Siren: * Ayako Kajiro = They are both part of the most important family in the village (The Kajiro's and the Ohta's) and have a grudge over another female character (Miyako and Kanae), they both confront that character they detest in various occasions but without killing or capturing them. * Naoko Mihama = They are both vain and care about appearance; the way Tomoe appears as a shibito to Yorito Nagai in the Ferry is similar to the way Naoko appears in front of Tomoko Maeda. Also, they both end up as some sort of dog (shibito / yamibito). * Mina Onda = They both are one of the most recurring character bosses, and in her evolved form appear in the same places as their family members (Risa / Tsuneo); also they both end up killed indefinitely in the end by some sacred weapon (The Mekkoju / Homuranagi). Trivia * She is the only character in the game to transform into a Dog Yamibito; with his father turning into a Kou-Yamibito. *Tomoe's Dakuri Saw (打栗鋸 Dakuri nokogiri), is the only melee weapon in the game with a possibility of a one hit kill. *She is portrayed by Maiko Yamada (山田麻衣子). *She possibly lost her hair ornament in the gold drench after her first confrontation with Yuri Kishida and Mamoru Itsuki still as a human, since at that moment she is seen with it, but later during her death she doesn't have it. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Shibito Category:Yamibito Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies